Tartarus' Revenge
by Rae Moore
Summary: The Second Olympian War is over and all is well. That is, until the new Oracle gave the gods a new prophecy that shook them all. Only one must go on this quest to save them, and it's not a hero that must do the deed, but a god. And not just any god, but Hades. Hades is Bella. Bell/Alice Femslash. G!P Bella.


**Moore Info: Disclaimer; I do not own anything Twilight/Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any or the mentioned characters it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan respectfully. **

**- I wrote this fic when I was just baby Rae. I barely knew what the hell I was doing, let alone writing; so I just stopped, and when I felt I grew enough I started writing as Rae Moore. **

**- ****I decided to edit and move the two fics from my old account to this one when I felt I could go back to updating it, which I will try to do one of these days. **

**IMPORTANT INFO**

**I have altered a few things in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. This story takes place after the Last Olympian. Therefore, here is what you are going to need to know;**

**- One, I made Bella Swan Hades because I thought it would be cool as heck. **

**- Two, if any of you have read the Last Olympian; you will know that the new oracle, Rachel Dare, gave the Second Great Prophecy. Yeah, we are going to disregard that.**

**- Three, when the war ended, Zeus rewarded the heroes for saving Olympus. Most of the rewards will still stand in this story except for two things, Hades does not receive his own throne at Mount Olympus, and all the minor gods will receive a cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but only if they have children. **

**- Which brings us to four; in this story, Hades does not have a cabin because he does not have any children, and therefore Bianca and Nico di Angelo were never born. **

**- Lastly five; disregard Rick's Spin off series of The Lost Hero's. I may make another story having to do with that, but at the time being, any Roman Gods will not be mentioned. **

**- Sorry for the long Authors Note, but it was needed. If you have never read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, then you are going to be in for a whole bunch of spoilers. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Summer Solstice (June 21)**

On the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, the gods of Mount Olympus were arguing amongst themselves as they sat upon their thrones in the Hall of the Gods, all wanting their opinions to be heard.

According to Chiron, Rachel Dare, the new oracle, had just told of a new prophecy in which thoroughly divided the house. Zeus, the god of gods, sat at the head of all the thrones, which made an inverted U, silently listening to his daughter and brother go back and forth in their argument.

"Father, it is unwise to send her on this quest. She can not be trusted." Athena urged her father as she shot a piercing glare towards her long time rival, Poseidon. Ares and Hephaestus voiced their agreement to her words. Poseidon shook his head, obviously not with the others as his disagreement clearly shown on his face.

"You are the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Surely you understand that sending her is the most logical thing to do. It's obvious that she is the only one that must go. Not just anyone would do." The god of the seas stressed. Aphrodite and Dionysus both nodded their heads in agreement.

The two gods had been going at it for the past hour now with each trying to prove their point. And so far, things seemed to be going no where as Hermes, Hera, Apollo and Zeus were still undecided, while Demeter and Artemis were not present for this years Solstice.

After another thirty minutes of hearing the two argue, Zeus finally stood quietly from his throne and walked to the center of the room, his back towards the other gods.

"I think it would be best if Hades were not to go on this quest." Zeus carefully stated.

Athena gave Poseidon a smug grin. "I wholly agree with your decision, father."

"Well I don't!" Poseidon said angrily as he too stood from his throne to stand in front of Zeus. "Brother, just think for a moment. The prophecy states that it was to be the eldest son to go on this quest. It has to be Hades." He reasoned.

"Hades is no longer the eldest son. Aphrodite changed him into a woman." Zeus stubbornly replied, trying to find some way to justify his decision.

"It does not matter with the prophecies, Zeus. You know how literal and vague they can be at times. Whether or not Hades is a man at this current moment in time does not matter; she is still the eldest son because it is what she was when she was born."

Hera, who had been silently watching at her throne, spoke up. "Husband, the only way to prevent an all out war between the gods and this mysterious king, is to allow Hades to handle the situation." Hera gently told her husband, not wanting to upset him.

Aphrodite nodded her head in agreement to Hera's words. "I agree. I do not wish to loose anymore of my children to a war that could have been prevented." She said as she tried to make eye contact with Athena, who averted her eyes.

"Think my brother –do you really want another war like the last we just had?" Poseidon asked his brother with seriouse yes. Zeus turned away from his brother to face the many columns and flaming torches that dimly lit the room.

For all of his immortal life, Hades was after his bolt and the power that came with it. She wanted to take his position as the god of all gods and because of that, he banished her from Olympus. If Hades really set her mind to it, she could very well over throw him, which scared him to admit.

He did not want to send her on this quest and have her go against him. However, he had to admit that over the years, she has become somewhat mellower...and that was saying a lot. And he really didn't want to have another war so soon after the last one, which had claimed many lives.

Zeus stayed silent in thought for a few more moments as he finally decided upon his decision. He turned to look at a curious Hermes, who sat ram rod straight on his throne.

"Send for Hades."

**...**

Hades was lounging in her throne room with both of her feet propped up on one of the armrests of her throne.

Her new three-headed pup, Fluff, clumsily ran up to her with it's tail wagging excitedly as he skid to a stop in front of her throne. It's middle head bent and dropped a red rubber ball that was slimy with drool into her outstretched hand, immediately causing her to grimace.

It wasn't until those meddling kids, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and that damn Satyr, Grover Underwood, snuck past her fierce three-headed dog, did she start playing fetch with them. Her reasoning was; if she got it out of their systems, then no one else would try and sneak past her gates alive.

She already had problems with her ferryman, Charon, letting any damn body enter her realm with just a few golden drachmas tossed his way. She really needed to speak with him on that. That shit was getting ridiculous and more troublesome than she wanted. And what the heck did he even do with all those drachmas anyway? It's not like he had anywhere to go in order to blow all his coins. That's another thing she'd have to ask him about during their talk.

Anyways, throwing the red ball around wasn't too bad, as she was bored as hell and had nothing else better to do.

Her wife, Persephone, was out on her annual vacation from the underworld with her nagging mother, Demeter, most likely screwing every hot man that would wink her way, so she had no one to keep her company other than Edger Allan, but she wasn't quite up for his company as he tended to be a bit too depressing during their poker nights. He ruin the whole night with his 'I and my Annabel Lee' crap.

Maybe she should take a vacation as well.

She could go up to the mortal realm and find herself another consort to appease her needs until Persephone came back, or she could go to a demigod nursing home and unleash Fluff during their bingo competition.

Oh yeah, she was an evil one.

Moments later, one of her dead soldiers, who was wearing roman armor on his skeleton body, marched into the throne room and knocked her out of her thoughts.

"My Lord, I present the; Hermes, Messenger of the gods!" The soldier shouted just as she lazily threw the red ball over a waiting Fluffs head, causing the pup to race off towards the other side of the room in search of the ball.

Seconds later, Hermes walked into her throne room with quick strides, dressed in a white windbreaker jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red winged running shoes. Hades sat up straight and leaned back in her throne as she placed both of her arms on the armrests.

"Hermes! What message do you bring for me today?" Hades asked the god curiously, her voice cheery. It was not every day that Hermes showed up to her throne.

"Zeus requests your presences on Mount Olympus." Hermes answered curtly. He hated coming to the underworld. It was always so hot and stuffy, and that damn three headed watch dog always tried to bite him as soon as he came upon Hades' gates.

Hades scoffed loudly as she waved Hermes off. "The only time my brother 'requests' my presences –which we all know is his polite way of demanding it– is when he finally admits he needs my help with something. Now, nephew; tell me I'm wrong." Hades said to Hermes with a knowing smirk.

Hermes scowled. Hades was one cocky bastard; he was glad that he rarely came to the underworld.

"It is crucial for you to stand before the gods and hear the latest prophecy the new oracle has given." Hermes stressed.

One of Hades dark brows rose in interest. Prophecies were always so exciting.

"A prophecy? Already?" Hades asked a bit too eagerly. Hermes nodded. She beamed. Hermes scowl deepened. Only Hades would find joy in the prophecies, which normally brought some form of chaos with it.

"Well, I suppose I can make an appearance before the gods, but only if you make me a pair of those winged shoes you got there. Though, I want mine to be combat boots."

"Fine." Hermes gritted out.

Hades clapped her hands together in joy. She then stood up from her throne and walked over to Hermes, placing one hand on his clothed shoulder. She smirked when he flinched.

"You were always my favorite Hermes. Remember that, " Hades said, taking her other hand and giving him two sharp slaps to his right cheek, leaving it flushed and slightly stinging in effect. Hermes scowled once again. He really wanted to rub at his cheek, but didn't want to seem like a bitch in front of the god, who'd most likely tease him. Hades let out a chuckle before turning around to and began walking out of her throne room.

"Tell my brother I will be there. I just need to change into the proper attire that is worthy of the gods." Hades told the messenger without even a glance over her shoulder. With that, Hades exited her throne room with her three-headed pup at her heels, its middle head happily chewing on its red ball.

**...**

The elevator to the Hall of the Gods hissed open with a ding and Hades swaggered out and into the throne room. She was dressed in a white wife beater that showed off her sleeve tattoos of the underworld, black baggy sweat pants, and red fuzzy slippers to warm her little piggies. If she was to stand before the gods, she might as well be comfortable.

The gods sneered down at her as she stopped in the middle of the inverted U. Apparently the gods did not agree with her choice of attire. In her opinion, she thought she like quite sexy. Oh well, you can't please everyone.

Snapping her fingers, a giant red bean bag chair poofed onto the floor behind her. She immediately plopped down on it with a sigh at comfortable way it molded into her body. She wondered why she never thought of using one of these as a throne.

Hades looked over to Dionysus with a raised brow.

"How about a drink, nephew?" Hades asked Dionysus, who was amused. The god of wine lazily waved his hand in Hades direction, causing an ice-cold bottle of root beer to appear in her waiting hands. "You were always my favorite." She said to him with a toast of her drink before taking a big gulp. After letting out a long satisfied sigh, and a few loud smacks of her lips, Hades spoke. "Alright, in the words of Pink, 'lets get this party stared.' Hermes mentioned something about a prophecy?"

"I'm starting to regret this decision. Look how she dresses before us in this sacred place!" Ares shouted as he glared down at a smirking Hades, who took another gulp of her drink. The god of wars face was flushed red with anger. "I say we send my Clarisse and a few other heroes and be done with it."

The gods that were against Hades in the beginning, voiced their agreements. After that, the whole house broke out into an argument once more, with Hades watched on in great amusement.

She loved it when she managed to piss off the gods.

"Silence!" Zeus' voice boomed as he shot up from his throne, causing all the gods to abruptly halt any further words. "It was agreed before Hades showed that she was the only one who could defeat this threat to Olympus." Zeus said as he glared at the gods sitting in their thrones.

"As much as I enjoy this family feud, how about you guys finally tell me what this prophecy is all about." Hades asked lazily as she sunk deeper into the bean bag chair with her hands laced behind her head, hiding the fact that she was getting kind of annoyed by the little snippets she caught from the disputing gods.

It kind of sounded like they expected her to go on some quest. Surely, they were not _that_ stupid.

Everyone stayed silent until Hera finally spoke.

"A banished king soon shall rise,

Seeking revenge on those most high.

Dark days soon will come,

Unleashing the damned on everyone.

The eldest son of a Titan king,

Is the only hope this battle will bring,

Tho-"

Zeus quickly cut Hera off.

"You are an Olympian, Hades. It is your duty to-"

"Oh, Minotaur shit!" Hades spat out as she struggled to stand from her bean bag chair. She always seemed to have trouble with the getting up part. It reminded her as to why she never tried to used the plushy chair as a throne; she certainly didn't look dignified while struggling to a stand.

"I am no Olympian, brother! I am Lord of the Underworld! My throne has resided there ever since you banished me from Olympus. Though, every time a new war arises, I'm suddenly an Olympian. You send Hermes to me asking for help, and as soon as I extend it, you win and resume your spot amongst the gods.

And what do I get? A fucking pat on the back and good ole' Hermes to escort me back to the Underworld _without_ any celebratory cookies!" Hades fumed. "I never get any of Apollos cookies! They always look so fucking good when you guys post pictures of them on Irisbook, but nooooo; 'Hades doesn't get any because she's _mean _even though she's a total badass who totally saves our asses every. Single. _Time_!'" Hades ranted with a heaving chest. She was tired of being treated like nothing, but was expected to fight every damn war the gods started.

When they start wars, they get support, but if she were to do something as little as trick Persephone into being her wife, she was to be turned into a woman. She did not see the fairness at all.

"I don't have to fight for Olympus; especially when Olympus has done nothing for me. And if any of you feel as if it's my duty to serve Olympus, then you can suck my cock!" Hades shouted with a crude grab to said cock before turning around on her heel to storm back towards the elevator that would take her down to the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"Hades!" Zeus voice boomed through out the hall in an attempt to stop her. However, Hades just kept on walking, ignoring him.

"I will give you a spot on Olympus!" Zeus shouted out in a last-ditch effort.

Hades immediately froze at his words, her interest reluctantly caught. She slowly turned to see a red faced Zeus and the shocked expressions on the gods faces.

She couldn't help the slow smirk that took form on her lips.

"I'm listening." Hades said.

Although the gods took advantage of her, she couldn't banish that small part of her that wanted to sit amongst her brothers and sisters, and the rest of her family. It got kind of lonely in the Underworld. Well, Persephone was amazing in bed, so that helped a lot, but when they weren't sexing it up, she was getting bitched at by Persephone and Persephone's mother.

She could use a break every once and a while and Olympus could be that break.

"Father, you surely can't be serious?" Athena said with a look of horror on her face.

"Yes, Athena. I am serious." He informed his daughter, not once taking his eyes off of Hades. "If you aid us, I will grant you a spot on Olympus." Zeus hated that he had to allow Hades back into Olympus in order to keep it and it's people safe, but with this threat hanging above his head, he was willing to offer up one of his fears.

Hades stroked her imaginary beard, her face scrunched in thoughtfulness. She spoke after a long moment of silence, in which was done purposely in order to grate on their nerves.

"If I accept this quest, I want a spot on Olympus AND my own cabin at Camp Half-Blood."

Zeus' brow rose. "You have no children."

"So?"

Zeus sighed. Dealing with Hades was, well...he'll just leave it at that. "Done."

"AND I want Aphrodite to change me back to a full man!" Hades said, shooting said goddess a nasty glare that would have caused any mortal to defecate themselves.

"No, you have yet to learn your lesson. Until then, you will forever stay half a man, half a women." Aphrodite told The Lord of the underworld in a firm tone of voice.

"What in Tartarus' name? I get changed into half a woman because I played a harmless trick on my wife in order to get her to marry me; while Zeus over here cheats on Hera with twenty different women in, like, one week," Hera scowled at being reminded of her husbands transgressions. ", yet _I'm _the one who grew tits and suffers through phantom periods? I mean, what's up with that?" Hades asked, very much bitter.

Zeus' face turned red in anger while his jaw clenched tightly.

"You get the throne and the cabin, take it or leave it." Zeus snapped. He would have made Aphrodite grant Hades wish, but seeing as she'd just made a fool out of him in front of the gods and his wife, he'd happily withhold that from her.

Hades glared at Zeus. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed "but you have to swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that I, Zeus, will give the, Hades, a spot amongst the gods here on Mount Olympus and a Cabin for her future children at Camp Half-Blood." Zeus slowly sated.

Hades clapped her hands together in joy. "Well, It looks like I've got me a quest to go on." Hades said as she started to slowly back up towards the elevator door.

"Not so fast, Hades. You still don't know where it is you will be going." Zeus said, his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest.

Hades rolled her eyes. It was kind of scary how good at that she has gotten every since she was changed into a woman. "Fine, where is this place I must go?" she asked him impatiently, wanting to get this quest over with already so she can terrorize the gods with her spot on Olympus.

"The Oracle believes it to be in a small town in Washington called, Forks."

"Fine, I'll go to this Forks, Washington, kick some king's ass, come back, and then take your throne." Hades said, smirking when she saw Zeus' face turn redden, as well as heard the loud and angry protests from the other gods. "Oh keep your togas on, will ya'. I was just playing."

"Do not play with me, brother." Zeus growled. "That would be unwise."

Hades rolled her eyes as she waved him off. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I heard it all before and yes, it is still is old. Seriously, Zeus. You need to relax. I would suggest you get laid, but we all know you take care of that extensively."

"Hades!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving, yeesh." Hades said with her hands up in defense as she backed into the empty elevator. She pressed the glowing button that would take her down to the buildings lobby.

"And oh! Don't forget to wear protection, brother. I don't need to play uncle to any more meddling demigods." Hades said with a mischievous smirk right before the elevator doors closed, immediately snickering from amusement upon hearing Zeus' enraged voice screaming her name through the metal doors.

* * *

**Moore Info: As you can see, I **_**really**_ **love Greek/Roman Mythology (Hence, Phoenix: Transformations). **


End file.
